1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a storage rack for storing skis and ski poles and in particular to a wall-mounted ski storage unit for storing a plurality of nordic and/or alpine skis and poles.
2. Discussion of the Technical Problems
Downhill or alpine skiing has enjoyed great popularity since the 1930's and in particular with new technology and materials for the production of skis, there has been an upsurge in popularity of the sport of skiing. Additionally, the fitness boom in the United States has induced ever increasing numbers of people to attempt nordic or cross country skiing so that cross country skiing has become an important recreational pursuit of many people.
While some skis, both downhill and cross country, are rented, the vast majority of skis are purchased by people as personal items. Unfortunately, it is difficult to store skis and ski poles as they are sometimes quite lengthy and cumbersome. In the past it has been found that one could store skis by stacking them in closets or in the corners where walls meet; however, such storage presents problems as it is unsightly, somewhat dangerous to skis and people who may trip over them. It also has deleterious effects on the walls. When skis are stored in closets or basements and the like, the skis themselves have suffered as the camber of the ski must be maintained in order to maintain the highest overall quality of the ski. So as not to warp skis, it has been found that skis can be suspended from their tips by the use of pegboards and the like. However, when suspending skis from pegboards, unless the ski brakes attached to bindings are locked together, the skis tend to separate and possibly fall from the pegboards.
Both downhill and cross country skis are quite expensive. It has been found that the less one has to move the skis, the less damage is incurred and the more one protects his investment. If it were possible to store skis in living rooms, in lodges, in condominiums and in other areas indoors where it is not necessary to move the skis through small doorways, down stairs and the like, skis would last longer and sustain less damage. Unfortunately, pegboards, nails driven into the walls and the like would be an unsightly addition to most homes and condominiums. Accordingly, a need exists for a unit for storing skis that can be placed upon a wall in which the article appears as any other type of furniture and yet holds the skis securely, safely, and without damage to the skis or to the wall.
Accordingly, a need exists for a wall-mounted ski rack or ski storage unit which would provide safe, convenient storage for skis and yet have the appearance of furniture, whether or not in use. Such a storage unit would provide a simple, inexpensive apparatus that could easily be mounted onto any wall, put into entryways, behind doors or into a corner to provide a refreshingly clean, contemporary, and uncluttered appearance. Such a ski storage unit could be made out of attractive wood, including oak finish and framed in walnut to provide a ski storage to provide ski storage with a style that would complement any home environment. Such a furniture-quality wall-mounted ski storage/display unit should be uncomplicated in design, easily mounted onto walls, doors, and the like. It should be not subject to damage by proper use and simple to manufacture. The instant invention is directed to all of these needs as well as to others as explained in the following summary.